The proposed project will implement Minority Worker Training Programs in Baton Rouge, La (Southern University at Baton Rouge), New Orleans, LA (Deep South Center for Environmental Justice at Xavier University), Houston, TX (Texas Southern University), Biloxi/Gulfport, MS (Center for Environmental and Economic Justice), and Savannah, GA (Harambee House/Center for Environmental Justice). The total cost for the initial budget period is $1,384,755. The project has two main goals: 1) to work in partnership with historically Black colleges/universities (HBCUs), unions via apprenticeship programs, local community-based organizations, local community colleges, and minority-owned training providers to implement a quality, comprehensive worker training program that will address environmental remediation efforts in areas in close proximity to the communities from which participants will be recruited, selected, trained, and placed into employment;and 2) to assist HBCUs, community colleges, and community-based organizations in promoting worker health and safety through education and training. The participants will be recruited and selected from communities along the Mississippi River Chemical Corridor (including East Baton Rouge parish and New Orleans), and targeted neighborhoods in Houston, TX, Biloxi/Gulfport, MS, and Savannah, GA, that are in close proximity to hazardous waste sites and encompass a population of low-income minority residents. The participants will be 18 years of age or older, and must be unemployed or underemployed. The training will provide selected participants with the skills needed to obtain sustainable employment with contractors working on remediation. The training program will include, 1) basic skills training (life skills, job readiness, study skills, physical fitness, mathematics, computer basics, and counseling);2) technical training in construction, hazardous waste removal, lead and asbestos abatement, mold remediation, and hazardous waste transporter/CDL preparation (for selected trainees);and 3) job development/job placement assistance.